Growth Hormones Are The Answer To Everything
by Roxius
Summary: Eirin and Tewi are in a relationship, but the nurse feels uncomfortable with having sex with a young girl, so Tewi comes up with a solution to this problem. Eirin X Tewi, mentioned Kaguya X Reisen. Kinda rushed the ending. Sorry. I'll do better next time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

A/N: Meh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...I don't even know why I'm laughing...I'm sorta crazy like that...but I'm not really laughing; I just wrote that to increase the number of words...

Anyway, this is Eirin X Tewi, with alot of mentioned Kaguya X Reisen...and it's pretty much a LEIME...

Yeah, because I felt like turning this into a semi-porn fic...whatever...and I sorta rushed the ending because I was getting bored with it, but I promise that this is the final time I'll let that happen with long one-shots!!!

* * *

No matter how many times she tried to ignore the huge, obvious flaw in this relationship, Eirin Yagokoro attempted to make the best out of a bad situation. Unfortunately, she soon came to the conclusion that she could no longer hide her displeasure with the way things were working out. So, one night, before she and her lover resigned to bed for the day, she decided to speak up about it.

"Tewi-chan...I'm really, really sorry to say this, but...I don't think things are working out so well between us..."

The tiny rabbit girl, who was wearing light-blue footie pajamas, let out a horrid gasp in response. "W...W...What are you saying?!!" She cried, her floppy rabbit ears sticking straight up.

"...All that I'm trying to say is that-" Eirin began to explain. She nervously played with a few strands of her hair as she attempted to speak.

"D-Don't tell me...!! I know what all of this is really about!!!" Tewi interjected, crystal-like tears forming in her ruby-red eyes, "You've only been using me as a way to keep yourself sexually satisfied after Kaguya-hime left you for Reisen-chan, but now you've grown tired of me?!! You want to get rid of me like so many others!!!"

Eirin cringed in response. "N...No, that's...that's not true..." In reality, the first part of Tewi's accusation was actually the truth, not to say that Eirin didn't really have feelings for the little rabbit girl. She did, but that one very big, very noticeable problem kept getting in the way.

"Oh, yeah?! You say that, but look at how much you stuttered when trying to deny my claim!! You don't love me anymore!!!" Unable to hold back any longer, Tewi sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands as she began to sob loudly. Kneeling down beside her, Eirin reached out and gently brushed her hand against Tewi's cheek. For a moment, Eirin felt like crying with her.

"Tewi-chan...I do love you. I really do. You helped bring me back out of my pit of despair when Kaguya-hime broke up with me...you mean so much to me. That's the truth..." Eirin whispered sweetly, rubbing Tewi's back in an affectionate, loving manner.

Sniffling, Tewi raised her head and stared Eirin straight in the eyes as she murmured, "...Then...then why do you want to leave me...? What did I...what did I do?"

Eirin sighed; she couldn't avoid the subject any longer. Wrapping her arms tightly around Tewi, so as to keep her still, Eirin replied as bluntly as possible, "Tewi...I...I do love you and everything, but...I don't think I can really enjoy having sex with someone as small and flat-chested as you...I'm sorry, but that's how I feel about this..."

Tewi was quiet for a moment, and then she looked up at Eirin with a bewildered expression on her face. "...THAT'S THE REASON?!! THAT'S THE REASON YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE?!! IT'S BECAUSE I'M SMALL AND FLAT-CHESTED?!!" she squeaked, screaming more out of shock than out of anger.

Feeling terribly guilty, Eirin gave a slight nod.

"So then...that means if I was a tall adult woman with a nice set of tits, and maybe a round, soft ass to match, you'd make sweet love to me all the time?!! Is that what you're trying to say?" Tewi surmised, her little face still shining wet with spilt tears.

"Uh...yeah, that's pretty much it..." Eirin confirmed.

Breaking out of Eirin's grip around her waist, Tewi took a few steps forward, and tapped her chin several times thoughtfully. Eirin didn't even budge, and she sat there in silence on the cold wooden floor as Tewi continued to think. Finally, a naughty smirk formed on Tewi's lips.

Turning to Eirin, the bunny girl suggested, "Why don't you just create a potion that'll turn me exactly into the kind of woman you desire...? Won't that make things better between us, Eirin-chan?"

Eirin gasped. "You're...you're right!! Tewi-chan, you're a genius!!!"

"Don't I know it? Hee hee..." Tewi boasted, grinning sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"C'MON, LET'S GO AND DO THIS THING BEFORE I STOP FEELING HORNY!!!"

* * *

Upon entering Eirin's underground laboratory, Tewi was immediately overwhelmed by the usual rancid stench. Luckily, she had learned to ignore it like everyone else who has been living in this place for the past few years. There were shelves upon shelves of various bottles, jars and cages containing body parts, magical liquids, tiny youkai and other mysterious objects all lined up against the walls. A large flat table sat in the very middle of the room, where a huge collection of beakers and vials and Bunsen burners and other scientific equipment sat crowded together. There was a rather large stain of what appeared to be dry blood lying nearby.

Putting on a pair of safety goggles and rubber gloves, Eirin began mixing chemicals together at a rapid pace. Tewi stood in the corner of the room, watching in silence while still barely able to contain her inner excitement. She was willing to do anything to keep Eirin in love with her, especially if that meant altering her body. The very thought of it was just so intoxicating.

'I always wanted to be taller and have a big chest, anyways...' Tewi told herself.

After mixing around the ingredients a bit more, as well as adding a few strands of Tewi's hair, Eirin was finally finished. Handing the elixir to the little rabbit girl, Eirin instructed, "Alright, so all you have to do is take this and drink it, okay? The effects will take place in a matter of seconds...!!"

"Really?!!" Tewi gasped.

Eirin nodded. "Really!!"

Tewi didn't waste any more time; she quickly downed the entire potion in a single gulp. Tewi looked at Eirin, and Eirin looked at Tewi. They both waited with bated breath for the fateful transformation to begin. For a moment, nothing happened...and then...

"KYAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Tewi let out a high-pitched shriek as her body began to grow at an alarming speed. First, her arms, torso and legs all lengthened considerably, and the rabbit girl practically shot up into the air as she reached an impressive height of 6'09", causing her to be a few inches taller than even Eirin herself. The rabbit girl's hips and ass widened out, and her panties were torn in half due to the alarming increase in thigh size, leaving her completely naked from the waist-down. Her face became more well-refined and less soft and childish-looking. Finally, her breasts swelled outward until they had completely torn through what remained of Tewi's dress, and her nipples became hard and puffy.

Blood was flowing out of Eirin's nostrils like a crimson waterfall. 'Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...big boobies...'

Cupping one large breast in her lithe fingers, Tewi smirked naughtily. "Well?" She asked in a hushed tone, "You want me now, don't you...Eirin-chan?"

"Y-Yes...I do..." Eirin licked her lips hungrily.

Tewi giggled. "Then...come and get some, my love..."

Not needing to be told twice, Eirin threw off all of her clothes, and leaped onto Tewi with eagerness. She clamped her lips down upon the nipple and sucked on it as hard as she could, running her hands up and down Tewi's long, thin adult body. Snapping her fingers, the lights flashed off, and the two lovers were submerged in darkness as their love-making continued...


End file.
